Something just can't go away
by SammyDang
Summary: Arizona and Callie finally realize that there is something between them cannot go away.


Callie used to have a dream. A nightmare actually. She never told anyone about it, even Arizona. She dreamed Arizona die in the plane crash. Just like Lexie and Mark. She dreamed she sees Arizona lying there with her eyes closed. It looks like she is sleeping, but she will never be able to open that beautiful blue eyes anymore. And in that dream, she holds Arizona body in her arms and cries her heart out. That dream repeated every night. It started the day she heard that their plane has a crash and stop after they separate. So she thought divorce is a right thing to do since their relationship does nothing more but causing pain for the two of them.

* * *

But tonight she had that dream once again. This time it's even more real than any other. This time she can feel the cold of Arizona's body while she was holding her in her arms. And she woke up in the middle of the night, her face full of tears. She had the bad feeling about it. So she sat up and took her laptop and booked two plane tickets. From New York City to Seattle. First in the next morning.

* * *

It was the longest six hours she has ever experienced. She tried to calm herself, told herself it just a bad dream and that's all. But it wasn't working. So she just sat there tried to smile with Sofia while the baby girl couldn't stop talking about how excited she is as she can get back to see her mommy for the first time.

* * *

Callie didn't call Arizona even after the two of them landed at the Seattle airport. Instead, she called Meredith. And quickly the blonde took the phone, her voice full of surprise:

\- Callie? What happened?

\- I'm not sure. But we are at the airport right now. The Seattle airport.

\- What? You knew? Who told you? I thought she said that she doesn't want you to know.

\- Know what? Meredith, did something happen to Arizona?

\- Well, I don't know should I tell you about it or not... She makes it very clear she doesn't want you and Sofia worry.

\- But we were already here, here in Seattle. And I already started to worry. Please tell me what happened!

\- Fine... She got hit by a motorcycle. It's not a big deal anyway. She is in the hospital, but just to make sure, don't worry.

\- Oh God, I just knew something bad happened. I'm heading to the hospital.

* * *

About thirty minutes later she and Sofia were running in Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. She forgot to ask Meredith the room number so she went to nurse station.

\- Hello, can you tell me the room number of Dr. Robbins? Arizona Robbins.

The nurse was new, she didn't know who Callie was.

\- I'm sorry, but I can only tell the patient info to the family.

\- We are her family.

\- Unless you are Daniel Robbins or Barbara Robbins, or you're not her family.

The nurse knew the family contact of Dr. Robbins is her parents, so this woman stood in front of her surely wasn't one of those two. She had to keep the patient info in secret in order to keep her job here.

\- What the hell are you talking right now? It doesn't make any sense!

Callie really angry right now. She was really worried. And this nurse just makes her piss off even more. So she couldn't help but yelled at the nurse even though she knew the nurse just follow the rules.

\- Callie? What are you doing here?

Callie turned back and saw Alex stood behind her, looked confused.

\- I heard Arizona had an accident, so I...

\- You heard? From who? I thought... Never mind, it doesn't matter. She is in the room 615, and for more information, she is okay.

\- Thank you! - Callie sincerely said.

* * *

Stood outside of the room 615, Callie started to hesitate. Should she come in? How to explain why she came here? Her brain was a blank page. And then Sofia pulled her hand.

\- Mama, is mommy inside this room?

\- Huh? Oh yes, sweetheart.

\- Do you want to come inside? Don't you miss mommy? I really miss her.

\- Of course I miss her too - Callie admitted for the first time.

Took a deep breath, she opened the door.

She stepped in, and she saw Arizona was lying in the bed, closed her eyes. She probably was sleeping. No! She was sleeping. Callie knew that, but she couldn't stop thinking back to the nightmare last night. And she froze, couldn't make another step. Meanwhile, Sofia was running to Arizona's bedside, pulled Arizona's hand.

\- Mommy? Mommy?

Arizona slowly opened her eyes and she saw her little princess.

\- Sofia?

Arizona thought she was dreaming.

\- Mommy, mama and I really miss you, so we came to see you.

Sofia said turned to Callie, and Arizona did too, and the two found out Callie was standing there silently crying.

\- Mama why are you crying?

Sofia really worried, she asking running to her.

\- I'm mad! At you Arizona! What are you thinking?

\- You mad at me? What did I do bother you Calliope? - Her voice had a thin thread of sadness.

\- More like what you didn't do. How can you not let us know you had an accident?

\- It's not a big deal! You can see it now. I'm totally fine. They just want me to rest, I'm okay.

Arizona said sitting up.

Callie held Sofia's hand and went to Arizona's bed.

\- If anything happened to you...

\- Nothing happened to me, Callie. I mean for a second when I saw that motorcycle about to hit me I was scared the hell out of me thinking I might lose my right leg too. But I'm okay now, totally fine. And I don't want you to worry.

Callie stayed silent, and Arizona suddenly had some question:

\- Anyway, how do you know? It just happened this morning, and I pretty sure it takes six hours to fly from New York to Seattle.

\- I just knew it. I got a bad feeling.

Callie stopped for a while.

\- I had a nightmare... About you lying there. And gone forever... Oh God! If you die, if that happened to you too, I cannot handle it.

Callie tried to finish her sentence, then she started to cry her eyes off.

\- I'm not gonna die! Not until I'm at least eighty years old. I will not leave you and Sofia any sooner. You and Sofia have to stuck with me for a very long time. - Arizona tried to be funny.

Callie suddenly hugged Arizona, really tight.

\- Are we still family?

\- Of course we are. Once family, always family!

Arizona said and hugged her back.

And that moment, they both realized that something just can't go away. The love of your life, it cannot go away.

* * *

 _So I have read a lot of Calzona fanfiction today and I decided to write a one-shot of my own for my one and only OTP. First one ever (yay!). If you guys were wondering what happened with Penny, then the answer is I don't know either. It just feels right that Callie and Penny were not together anymore. Maybe they broke up but Callie still stay in New York because she had to finish her job here or something._

 _Anyway, I know my English is bad, so feel free to correct me, I will be really grateful!_

 _Last words, thanks for reading my story and hope that you all enjoy it._


End file.
